The present invention relates to air conditioning apparatus of the separated type, for cooling room air, and particularly to an air conditioning apparatus the main body of which can be simply manufactured, and the compressor and condenser of which can be easily mounted in a wall.
Air conditioning apparatus for cooling room air is classified into separated and integral types, all of which include compressing means, condensing means and evaporating means.
A typical example of an integral-type air conditioning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,328. When a building or a house is built, an opening is made in an exteriorly facing wall of the building or the house. Air conditioning apparatus which comprises evaporating means, condensing means, compressing means, fan means and a motor is put in a cabinet, and the cabinet is mounted in the opening made in an exteriorly facing wall of the building or the house. However, air conditioning apparatus of the integral type is of great bulk and has a disadvantage in that the condensing means and motor are noisy.
In order to obviate these problems of integral-type air conditioning apparatus in the prior art, air conditioning apparatus has been separated into a set of indoor apparatus components including evaporating means, and a set of outdoor apparatus components including condensing means. The indoor apparatus is installed in the room and the outdoor apparatus is installed out of the room. Even though such a separated type apparatus conventionally has reduced the bulk, the user still has had difficulty in installation and, because the outdoor apparatus components are installed out of the room, the outdoor apparatus components require a space in which to be installed, and furthermore, such external installation spoils the overall appearance of the house or the building.